Martian Successor Naruto
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: a 1v2 story: Naruto is sent to a world at war with aliens called Jovians; is Naruto going to just sit around and do nothing? HELL NO!


Martian Successor Naruto

_Story by: 1v2 Written by: Cre A. Tor00x_

**Cre**: Hey there people and welcome to 1v2's story, say hi dude

**1v2**: . . . . . .

**Cre**: One?

**1v2**: Martian Successor Naruto Cre?

**Cre**: Oh like you could of come up with anything better?

**1v2**: Whatever

**Cre**: Just do the disclaimer

**1v2**: Fine, fine neither of us own the series Naruto or Martian Successor Nadesico. If we did-

**Cre**: I'd be rolling in lots and lots and lots of the moneys!!

**1v2**: Don't you mean "of money"

**Cre**: Nope.

**1v2**: (groans) this is going be a looooooooong couple of disclaimers.

**Cre**: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**Chapter One****:** Let's do the "Universe Hop!"

If one were to look down a cliff, located in the middle of large forest, they would find a valley with a lake at the bottom of it with two large statues facing each other, a waterfall separating them. This was the Valley of the End, where two powerful men once fought and where both have died. It's now the host to yet another fight between two powerful warriors; but where the first two were grown men, these two have just become preteens. Their fight has already have caused craters on every rock face, they had scared the statues to the point that only the torsos remind; yet the two kept on fighting as if they were possessed by demons, and if you had a look at them, would actually believe they _were_ demons. Standing on the shore of the lake stood one of the warriors; his skin was gray where once it was just pale, with a black cross mark on the center on his face. The cornea of his eyes were black instead of being the normal white. His black, short hair now bone white and reaching his lower back. However the most disturbing features was the large pair of hands that came out of his back, with fingers acting like the webbing for fleshy wings. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan and the prodigy of Konoha; now he was a traitor to his village. The child standing on the water was his opposite; he was the dobe of the class, the village's most hated person, an orphan, and the container of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune; his name, Uzumaki Naruto, and he was just now showing the power that he held. His blonde hair more spiked than usually as the demon's energy ran through him, his finger nails were claw like and looked like they could shred steel. His whiskers were darker and more animalistic; his once blue eyes, now blood red and having slits in them as his eyes were looking more fox like. But the greatest change was the cloak of red energy covering his entire body and taking the shape of a fox.

He also had a hole in his gut that went clear though his back from an attack Sasuke had landed on him earlier that was slowly healing; but he felt himself still nearing the edge of becoming unconscious and probably dead as well. With a growl he put everything he had into one last attack, if he was going to die, he was going to fulfill this last promise. Before the last Uchiha knew what happen, he was screaming as his hands and feet were pinned to the rock wall behind him with kunai; he was quickly silenced with the blonde boy slamming his fist into his head. "You….know….teme," the orphan manage to say as the demon's energy receded back into the seal into the gut, "you're a real pain in the ass." he finished before falling to his knees as he coughed up blood. As his head hit the wet ground, with the last bit of strength he manage to get himself on his back, looking up at clouds as it started to rain. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I won't die here, but maybe I'll take a. little. Nap." he whispered as he slowly drifted to sleep, unaware that he would never wake up. Then his one last skill showed itself, his luck.

A shadow then loomed over the dieing child, the figure gently picked him into their arms as if he was their own child, which to them he was in everyway but blood; this person was a woman that had been with Naruto since the day he was born into the world. Her hair was a dark as the night sky; done up in three pony tails, two on the back of her head and another on top of her head, and long enough to not only reach the ground but trail behind her a good foot as well. Through her hair, two red fox ears come out on the side on her head, which helped frame her face. Her eyes were the color of rubies and her lips a dark shade of blue which just made her pale skin that much more beautiful; the whiskers are her face oddly didn't seem out of place on her cheeks. Her strapless gown was another shade of dark blue, conforming to her hourglass figure and large chest perfectly. Her nine red tails flowing behind her as she gently held her adopted child in her arms, feeling his life slowly slipping away. She was the Kyuubi, and she was not going to loose her kit to the hands of the Shinigami, "Death is not your fate today my little maelstrom." she whispered as she moved a lock of his hair out of his face before kissing his forehead. She knew her yokai wouldn't be enough to save him in time, but she knew what could and knew what it would mean; however for her child she would do anything to keep him alive. So with a flick all of her tails, she stabbed them into the air and watched the fabric of her world tear and rip, showing flashes of multiple colors passing at ungodly speeds. Those lights would be the things that help her sweet little, but where they would end up was unknown to even her. So with the determination of a parent, she stepped through the rip and kept walking, never letting her eyes tear away from her son as she watched his wound close up; not caring as the rip seals itself up behind her and another opens in front of her.

**Hours Later**

Naruto groaned as he tried to open up his eyes, but he felt so weak he could barely do that. After what felt like hours to him he finally able to open his eyes, what he saw was a woman that always seemed to haunt his dream since he was little, taking care of him, singing to him, even holding him "Am I dreaming again?" he asked out loud, only for the woman to giggle softly before she rubbed his cheek gently.

He would of stood up when he felt her touch, but she gently pushed him back down "Careful, you barely survived Naruto," she spoke gently as she looked down at him, "you had me so worried." she smiled gently which caused him to blush a bit. She giggled softly into her hand seeing her child blush.

"Um, what happened," he asked as he tried to hide his blush from this strange, yet familiar person, "the last thing I remember was pinning Sasuke and falling asleep." he looked back at her and finally noticed her fox ears. Looking behind her made him pale as he saw her nine tails. "N-no way, y-you can't be the K-Kyuubi!" he stuttered out as he try to back away, only to stop when he saw her eyes start to water at his actions.

Bowing her head, letting a few tears fall she nods her head, "I am, I am the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune Naruto. I know I have a terrible past with your village and I'm the cause for all your pain," more tears fall from her hidden face as she continued, "but, only after a few months of being sealed in you; I felt like you were my own child. And despite how the seal kept me from doing so many things a mother should do, I did what I could while you slept or passed out. I used my yokai to heal your body as I held you in your mindscape, but I know it really wasn't what you need but, but…" she has to stop as she cried into her hands.

Naruto watched as he saw the great demon cry, sadden that the one person she thought of as a son was scared of her. He remembered those dream he had of her holding him and comforting him, /_I guess…those really weren't dreams_/ he thought. He looked at her again and then did what he usually did, listen to his gut and heart. With what strength he could manage he mange to move towards Kyuubi and gently hug her "I'm sorry…..Kaa-san" he said as he hugged her tighter; shedding some tears of his own. He felt her hug him against her body and the two cried into each other arms; son and mother together at last.

After what seemed like hours of the two crying, they finally manage to stop and collect themselves. Naruto looked around to see where he was; however it was too dark to see anything but the metal ground, "Um, where are we and how are you out of the seal?" He asked his new mother as he looked at her, finding her face unreadable.

Kyuubi took a slow, deep breathe to prep herself to answer those two tough questions. She gently stroked his whiskers, smiling hearing her son purr a bit at her action, "Naruto, in order to understand what a happened I need you to open minded, can you do that for your Kaa-san?" she asked, once she saw him nod she felt confident to tell him. "My yokai wasn't healing you face enough to save you, and the seal was too weak to keep me out anymore so I was able to leave it and try to heal you from the outside; but I had little to mend you with. Your sensei wouldn't have reached you in time; so I had only one choice left. You see Naruto, there are multiple universes out there and they are all held together by an energy that's simply called 'energite'. What it does is it keeps the connections to there universes together, and also repair any tears or rips in them; but they inadvertently heal anything that should slip between the universes. So I used my power to tear through our universe and into another." she finished as she looked at her son face trying to decipher everything that he was told.

Naruto suddenly felt a knot in his stomach as he came to a thought he really didn't want, "You can't control where we would end up could you." he stated more than asked the demon fox, he got his answer when she shook her head. "So we can't ever go back can we?" She shook her head again and let out a heavy sigh, but he wouldn't let himself drown in his sorrow. "So where are we?" he asked. Kyuubi could help but smirk; suddenly the area was filled with light, blinding Naruto for a few seconds. When his vision cleared his jaw drop at what he saw; it looked like a giant suit of armor, but it had odd piece coming out of holes, showing it wasn't hollowed. He looked around and saw metal carts that had no place to hook up a horse to it. He stood up and started to explore it all, the room was huge, it looked like it could fit the entire Hyuuga compound in this one room alone! "What is this place?" he shouted in shock.

"This is Mars aestevalis factory facility 0207." a female, monotone voice stated from a panel that started up. Naruto spun around to see the panel, closely looking at it to see what it was.

"What is this?" he asked out loud again.

"This is Audio activation Data Advisor, ADA. There are 25 other ADA panels located in this facility, how may I help you?"

"It's a very interesting piece of equipment, isn't it Naruto?" the Kyuubi gently said as she put a hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit. "You were out for a long time, so I did some exploring myself; in this universe they don't know anything about chakra or ninja skills of any kind. I plan of teaching you everything I know, and with that alone you could probably become a living god here and rule over everything; or you can use it to help those who can't defend themselves. What is it you want to do Naruto, tell me and I'll help you achieve it no matter what you choose." she said as she pulled him close to her.

She watch as his face flashed through emotions till it settled in a determined look before he stepped towards the ADA panel, "ADA, tell me about the aestevalis." he commanded.

"Acknowledge." ADA replied before it went into the lengthy explanation on the mech.

**3 Months later**

The Kyuubi watch with pride as she saw her son's clones work on the aestevalis her son first saw when they came to this world. After he learned what the machine was he kept wanting to learn more and more about them; so she taught him the secret of the shadow clones and how they send all knowledge they learn back to their creator. In a months time, he learned all there was about this universe from the information available to ADA. When he learned at how the Jovians were killing so many people, he quickly started to train himself to help out anyway he could. She turned her gaze to group of clones along with her son who were working on seals she told him to master.

She smiled as she watch her son quickly draw up the seals and quickly move to the next set; it was amazing how much he has changed in only three months. Gone was the orange jacket and pants, they were replaced with an engineer uniform that he dyed black with gray bands going from his shoulders and down the arms. Thanks to eating something other than ramen for a change, he quickly found himself at the average height for his age which he loved; she giggled remembering how he danced around when he gained several inches practically over night. He was growing out his hair which was now down to his shoulders; he refused to let her cut it till he felt it was long enough, for what he wouldn't tell her. His training was anything but average, while her son was like a sponge with the ninjustu, taijustu, and knouts, his true calling was Fuuninjutsu. Never in her long life has she seen such raw talent for sealing, nor has she seen someone so dedicated to it that she had to threaten to NOT teach him if he didn't stop to eat; her son was a _true_ prodigy in every sense of the word.

"I wonder my little maelstrom, how far you will go." she mused to herself before she headed towards the kitchen to make supper for the two of them; she also began to think of a name for herself, she was getting tired of just being Kyuubi. /_ Uzumaki is definitely going to be apart of it_/ she thought to herself before snapping a fan open to cover her lower face and began to laugh, "OH, OHOHOH!"

**One year after universe jump**

Naruto grinned at his finished aestevalis, the Red Fox. The prototype 00 aestevalis(1) no longer looked like how it was when he gotten on Mars, now it look more dragon like than a normal aestevalis. After he removed the antenna from the head piece he added three spines on it, two on the side of the face plate that angled back while a the third run between the eyes and then straight up. It's hands were changed to claws with hidden blades under the wrists. He removed the boosters and replaced with what he liked to call "Wing boosters"; he took multiple smaller boosters and wielded them into the shape of the bone structure of wings. In the tips of the wings were two jagged swords, he became quite skilled with blades so he made sure his aestevalis was equipped for it. He added a segmented tail with three spins that surround the tip; he smirked at the surprise the Jovains would get when they see it detach and become a pulse rifle, he may like close combat but he wasn't foolish enough to have something prepared should there be too many to fight by hand safely. However, it was what he did with the interior that he was most proud of; he took his sealing skills and added it into his aestevalis, it wasn't much, all they did was strengthen the armor of his mech. He also added a chakra system to not only keep the seals running, but for his most devastating weapon. When his mother Uzumaki Misa, formerly Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, taught him how to condense large amount of his chakra to make crystals, he saw great potential in it for his Aestevalis. It only took two to keep the chakra system running, but it took just one in the Red Fox's right hand to allow it to form a Rasegan for about 10 seconds; any longer and it would destabilize and end up causing more damage to his machine than the enemy, but ten seconds was more than enough.

He watched his clones finish painting it, black with red highlights, before he went back to painting a red fox with nine tails on the left shoulder guard. When he finished he nodded his head, making his three short pony tails bounce a bit, in approval before he jumped off. He looked at the back of his hand as the mark of the nano-controllers appeared on it; it was lucky that the underground facility had several vials of the tiny machines available. He turned to see his mother standing next to him, "Well, what do you think?" he ask as he gestured to his project for the past year.

"Oh you did a wonderful paint job, it's so amazing how much you've accomplished in only a year," she shouted as she pulled out her fan and covered her lower face with it, "my 13 year old son is a true genius! OH, OHOHOH!!" she laughed, making her son sweat drop at her action. However the happy moment was ruined by sirens going off, making the demon frown, "Hm, seems like the Jovians are attacking near the perimeter," She moved elegantly to a conceal and brought up one of the cameras set outside, "and it looks like they're attacking a battleship, ND-001 Nadesico. Oh, it's Nergal made." she finished. She turned to see her son already entering his aestivalis. "And where are you going young man?" She asked as she smirked, already knowing the answer he would give her.

"What else," he smiles at her mom with determination burning in his eyes, "I'm going to help them!" he said as he jumped into his aestivalis and quickly flew out the underground base; leave Misa there with a smirk on her face.

"Mmm, such fire in his eyes; he's only thirteen and I can already tell he's going to be the envy of men and dreams of women," She pulled out her fan, "and that means grandkids! OH, OHOHOH!"

* * *

**Cre**: Next on Martian Successor Naruto!

**1v2**: Yurika has a tough choice to make; does she activate the shield and kill the colonists underground under the Nadesico, or risk the crew of the Nadesico

**Cre**: However everything changes when a mysterious aestivalis comes and starts distracting the Jovian machines and a voice saying he'll keep it till they can launch their own aestivalis

**1v2**: who is this mystery pilot and his strange aestivalis, and should the crew of the aestivalis trust him?

**Cre**: Found out in the next chapter of…

**1v2 & Cre**: Martian Successor Naruto Chapter 2: The "Mystery Man" March!

**Yurika**: HEY THIS IS OUR BIT YOU TWO!!!

**1v2 & Cre**: sorry!

**Ruri**: Baka bakka

* * *

**(1)** This is the link that 1v2 sent me of the picture of the Prototype 00 aestivalis for a clearer picture of your head of what it looks like plus the modifications it went through:

www. rurihoshino. com/ images/ nade_info/ ASTIV00. JPG

Just remove the spaces


End file.
